


Like matches and gasoline

by zeusfluff



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that Rachel Matheson loathed most in the world, more than the devil, it was Sebastian Monroe. She’d never imagined the cruelty she’d suffer for 12 years under his imprisonment, and eventually giving birth to his son. (Ok, so I thought I’d try my hand at writing a one-shot for the show Revolution. Um, I’m not quite sure if I’m remembering correctly how long Monroe held Rachel prisoner, but it's between 10 and 12 years somewhere.) This is a remix of the birth scene from my story Confessions of a lost soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like matches and gasoline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confessions of a lost soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102264) by [zeusfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff). 



> Do not own any of the Revolution characters. But I do own Toby.

 

 

 

_**Like matches and gasoline** _

 

Rachel Matheson sat at the large and expensive mahogany desk picking at her breakfast. One of Monroe’s soldier’s left it for her nearly half an hour ago. It was cold by now. Popping a piece of cold egg into her mouth, she chewed it for a moment, then spit it out.

 

“This is disgusting. What the hell did they put in this?”

 

Disgusted by the plate of runny eggs and half-cooked bacon, Rachel pushed it aside and averted her eyes out the window. It's been a long time since she’d been outside. Even if she were to journey outside, her swollen ankles wouldn’t allow for her to go very far.

 

Sighing, she glanced down at her enormous baby belly. How she’d ended up like this in the first place wasn’t her first choice. Monroe wanted to get information out of her about the pendants, and the only way he saw that happening was by getting her completely hammered on two bottles of wine. She couldn’t really remember what happened that night, it was foggy, but maybe it was best it was forgotten.

 

Stepping over to the window, she peered out and sighed. Unconsciously she placed a hand over her belly and let her mind wander as she told an empty room her thoughts.

 

“If only you and I could get away. You have my word _Toby;_ we will get out of here. That’s a promise. I… Ah!”

   

Rachel biting her lip felt sharp pain rip across her abdomen and she quickly grabbed for the edge of the mahogany desk. She felt the pain become stronger and unbearable. Darkness began to creep up on the edges of her vision and soon it swallowed her.

 

When she came to, she only heard voices, at first, they were all female.

 

_“Did you sterilize those instruments like I asked you to Cora? I’m going to need that scalpel in a minute. How much Chloroform did you give her?”_

Rachel kept her eyes closed for a few minutes and listened to the woman whose name was Cora speak.

 

_“I gave her enough to keep her knocked out for the next 16 hours. Don’t worry.”_

Keeping absolutely still, Rachel felt the mood of the room become tense. Everything had gone quiet. Suddenly, she felt something very sharp against her bare stomach. Gasping, she opened up her eyes, groggy as she felt, she spoke up.

 

_“What are you doing?”_

The dour looking woman with glasses and green eyes looked startled at first but then changed her attitude.

 

“Your baby was in distress, I was going to perform a Caesarean on you, but since your now awake, we can do this naturally. I’d give you more drugs to knock you out and continue, but that would put the two of you at risk. This should be easy for you, you’ve already given birth to four other children.”

   

Rachel couldn’t believe the attitude of this woman. As blurry as her vision was, she noticed five other women in the room, and a handful of guards just behind the dour looking woman as a captive audience.

 

“I am not some sideshow act to gawk at from a traveling circus. GET OUT!”

   

The guards did not move from their spots behind the woman. Rachel grew more irritated. The woman with green eyes and glasses smirked at Rachel and gave her a sticky-sweet answer.

 

“You’ve been in labor all morning my dear. You’re about ready to go. You do everything I tell you, and things should go smoothly for you. Got it?”

   

Was that a threat Rachel detected in this woman’s voice? A look of disgust crossed her face and she let her left foot connect with the woman’s right eye.

 

“Crystal.”

   

The dour woman held her hand over her eye for a moment and then regained her composure nodding to the other women in the room to hold her down.

 

“On my count Rachel, I want you to give me a big push. 1. 2. 3.”

   

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips and she kept looking at the woman still crouched at the foot of the bed in front of her.

 

“Boy that shiner I gave you is really going to hurt tomorrow isn’t it?”

 

The woman in front of her ignored her comment and kept concentrating on the task in front of her.

 

“I need you to concentrate Rachel. Give me another push. A hard one.”

 

Wasn’t that what she was doing already? Throwing her head back, Rachel rolled her eyes.

 

“What do you think I’ve been doing? God your bedside manner is something to be desired…”

 

       

All Rachel wanted at the moment was for this baby to come out. If her feet weren’t being held down, she would’ve given this woman another shiner to her left eye, just so it would match the right one.

 

“I need you to stay quiet and keep pushing Rachel.”

 

Rachel grunted and tried again not even sure if anything was helping.

 

“Not gonna happen, lady.”

 

Then she heard it. That first cry. Then she got her first glimpse of him. It was a boy.

 

“I’m still his mother! Where are you taking him?”

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Rachel cried until there were no more tears left. She could hear her baby boy Toby in the next room. But could do nothing about it.


End file.
